Waking Up
by AyBenelli
Summary: Nami cant sleep, and at first she doesn't know why. LuNa!


Nami finally gave up on sleeping and snuck downstairs and into the room that served as a communal bedroom to the Straw Hat pirate's male crew members. Almost everyone was snoring, but she ignored the noise and stepped around the hammocks until she found the one she was looking for.

There he was, Nami smiled, her captain. Nami stood there and looked at him for a while before turning to leave, taking a moment to tuck Chopper back in before she left. When she came back out on deck Nami glanced up at dawn sky apprehensively and sighed -_There goes sleeping for another night-_.

Nami entered the kitchen where she found Robin, already up and about getting herself a cup of coffee. Robin smiled at Nami as the door swung shut behind her and offered out a cup "Up early again Navigator-san?" she asked politely.

Nami nodded and smiled in appreciation for the coffee "Yeah, I couldn't sleep"

"That seems to be affecting you a lot lately"

Nami grimaced "Yeah, I don't know why. Maybe I should stop work earlier so that I'm not so wound up when I go to bed"

------------------

It was a couple of hours before the rest of the crew finally woke up, Luffy first of course, and the rest due to his loud demands to be fed. They all filed sleepily into the kitchen as Sanji began to make breakfast.

To Nami's surprise Luffy walked right over and sat next to her, turned his head, and stared at his navigator.

After a few minutes of this Nami gave up on pretending that she didn't notice and began to fidget, but it wasn't until Usopp asked "Whats wrong Luffy?" that Luffy finally turned away.

"Nothing" he said with a grin, and the crew promptly forgot about all 'odd' behavior from their captain as food began to be served.

--------------------

Nami closed the door behind her with a sigh, dinner was finally over and she was exhausted and looking forwards to a good night of sleep.

It didn't take her long to change into her nightclothes and crawl under the covers, but to Nami's dismay she was un-able to drift off, instead her mind staying sharp and alert for sounds.

At first she figured it was just the noise of the crew that was keeping her awake. But after she had listened to them outside for a while, she began to get edgy and nervous -What is wrong with me?-

Nami gasped, she couldn't hear Luffy's voice!? She hadn't heard him talk outside with the others for at least an hour! Nami bolted upright and slid quickly out of bed, only to blindly run headlong into a large upright object in the dark. Nami jumped back with a small squeak "Whose there!?" she demanded sharply.

"Owwww, Nammiiiiiiiiii That hurrrtttttt" Luffy whined.

"Luffy? What on earth? Augh, hold on" Nami stepped around him in the dark to turn on the light, then turned to glare at the person who she had, just moments ago, been about to go in search of "What on earth are you doing in my room?" she glared at him.

Luffy grinned "I wanted to see why you couldn't sleep" he said with a laugh.

"Why I couldn't... Luffy, how did you know that I haven't been able to sleep?"

"Well, you always come into our room reaaaally early in the morning and then you leave reeeaaallly quietly" Luffy said

Nami froze -he had NOTICED that she had been coming into their room?-

"I think that maybe you're scared of being alone when you wake up Nami" Luffy explained, as though Nami couldn't -possibly- know why she, herself, was unable to sleep.

Nami turned red "No Luffy...I'm not afraid of waking up alone" she said slowly, Luffy looked puzzled and cocked his head to one side "Eh?" he asked.

"Luffy..." Nami hesitated, but continued when he nodded for her to go on "I'm scared of waking up to find you've gone" she said softly.

Luffy laughed "Nami! I would never leave you!" he said, patting her on the top of the head as though she was being silly. But to Luffy's dismay, Nami began to cry "How do I know Luffy? What if one day you decide that the best way to achieve you're goal is to leave us behind?"

Luffy shook his head "Nami, its not just a goal, its a dream. And my dream is to become the King of the Pirates... With my crew!"

Nami sat on the bed "Really Luffy?"

Luffy nodded "But guess what Nami" he said with a huge grin and a big laugh "I have decided how to make you feel better"

Nami looked at Luffy questioningly "How Luffy?"

Luffy grabbed Nami's hands and pulled her up until she was standing, then reached around her to grab her quilt and pillow and dragged Nami, along with them, out of the room.

Everyone on deck turned to look at the odd sight of Luffy, Nami, and Nami's bedding emerging from her bedroom.

"Whats up Luffy?" Zoro asked

Luffy grinned "Nami is going to sleep with us now!"

Nami sweat dropped "But Luffy, I'm a girl... They dont want me invading their bed roo-"

Luffy cut her off "Nope, I've decided"

Nami turned to the others for help, but to her surprise they had all lost interest in the matter and had gone back to their own things, apparently Nami sleeping with them was no big deal.

Nami sighed and quickly abandoned the hope of help from them "But Luffy, there is no room for anymore beds down there!"

-Haha- Nami thought -Trump card-.

"Thats OK" Luffy said "You're gonna sleep in my hammock with me anyway"

Nami stared at him "What!?" she demanded. (And apparently this had caught Sanji's attention too, because he quickly ran over and began shouting at the raven haired youth)

"You said you were worried about waking up and be not being there. So you're gonna sleep with me" Luffy said simply.

Nami and Sanji both began protesting profusely, but, as with everything Luffy sets his mind to, Luffy won the argument with grim determination and refusal to see reason. Its fair to say that Nami and Sanji got exhausted, rather then actualy got persuaded to see things -his- way.

So Nami found herself being pulled below deck by the Captain that she owed so much to, watched him shove his pillow as far over to one side as one -can- in a hammock, and get in before turning to look at Nami expectantly.

Nami turned red, and it didn't help that the rest of the crew was also getting into bed, and Sanji was practically crying and moaning that Nami could sleep in -his- bed instead if she wanted.

Nami sighed, she was never going to win an argument against Luffy, and got into the hammock.

Zoro snickered and Franky and Brook giggled. But quickly everyone fell asleep, including, to her astonishment, Nami.

----------

When Nami woke up she momentarily wondered why she felt more rested now then she had done in months, before realizing that the big warm shape that was currently serving as her pillow and leg warmer, was none other then Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami smiled, he had been right, Luffy was always right.


End file.
